


Sunrise Coconut

by KisekiA13



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jamil is the matchmaker, Kalim asking Yuu on date, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), picnic date, snarky yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiA13/pseuds/KisekiA13
Summary: Kalim finally had courage to ask Yuu to go out with him. Although the answer from Yuu wasn't what Kalim expected. Yuu answered "Where". A short story of how Kalim tried to tell his true feeling to Yuu in a small date arranged by Jamil.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Yuu | Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sunrise Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> In my previous work, Azul x Yuu/MC, I use Akira and suddenly for this, I used Yuu as the name. Let's just say my MC's name is Akira Yuu. This time is Kalim x Yuu, please enjoy~
> 
> Also, I didn't beta this and English isn't my first language. I'm sorry if there any grammatical error.

“JAMIL!!” Kalim shouted too loud than his usual loudness, calling for his childhood friend-rival-vice dorm leader-and attendant. While shouting too, he literally pushed Jamil’s room door open with a loud bang. Almost everyone around the area could hear him. It wasn’t really unusual thing.

As for Jamil. He was studying until his concentration broke with the loud shouting of his name. He waited though for Kalim to open his door. Half of him wondered what happened to Kalim. Was him being attacked? Or maybe some stupid stuff since the guy still could running to his room like that. “Kalim! What’s wrong you suddenly shout loudly!?” He asked.

“Jamil!! I need help!!” Kalim said in panic state.

“Calm down first and tell me what happen,” Jamil said, quite relax now that it seemed nothing dangerous. Probably about school stuff, he guessed.

“I-I think- I think! I think I like Yuu!” Kalim answered. His face still in panic as he stared to Jamil who stared back at him, couldn’t believe what he just heard. The room was silence for a moment. Jamil was waiting if Kalim was joking and pranking something on him but none. No voice came out from Kalim’s mouth after the confession.

“And?” Jamil said, didn’t know what kind of respond he must give. “Kalim, if you like him then just ask him out,” Jamil said and sighed. ‘This idiot…’ he murmured inside his mind. Internally he felt very burdened. He didn’t want to become their matchmaker!

“I did!” Kalim said, this time frustrated. Seeing this, Jamil raised his eyebrows. ‘So, he did?’ Jamil thought. ‘Then probably Kalim was rejected if he acted like this. Wait, that’s not true. Kalim doesn’t has much experience in real relationship after all, maybe he was shock because he was accepted?’ Jamil thought based on his observation of Kalim’s attitude.

“So, how’s the result?” Jamil asked.

“He said, ‘where’”

“What? What did you say to him when you confess!?” Jamil had a bad feeling of this.

“I asked him ‘will you go out with me?’ and he said ‘where’ !!” Kalim answered and then all his shock, panic, and confuse turned into a mild depression. “I should have said that I like him, but it just blurted out from my mouth too. Is it because of the way I say it? I couldn’t hold my feeling, so I just say it when he I saw him in corridor…”

Hearing the story, Jamil now understand. Kalim just acted like Kalim. Cheerful, friendly, loving Kalim while the other just one hell of a very dense guy. But he couldn’t blame all of it to Yuu either. Then it kind of clicked inside his mind.

“Since when you like Yuu?” Jamil asked. Kalim that very down looked up to Jamil with confuse look.

“Well, I kind of realize it 2 weeks ago…” Kalim answered. He remembered that he was more nervous when he was near the guy. He started to think a lot about him, when he was eating, in the class, and before he slept. And he has this urge to be beside him always, to show that he’s a great person. Then he concluded it all by himself that he fell over Yuu.

“Okay, so you realized you like him 2 weeks ago. So, did you make any move to… you know, get close to him? Like showing that you have interest in him?” Jamil asked again, the question that will open his eyes and mind on where it went wrong. Kalim didn’t answer right away. He was thinking. Well, mostly Jamil was with him, so he supposed to know if Kalim tried to make move on Yuu but to be honest he didn’t see any different in Kalim beside his constant daydreaming lately.

“Does give them crackers and help them around count?” Kalim answered-asked because he often meet Yuu on the hallway, helped him if he carried some heavy objects, gave them crackers, and of course talking about many stuffs together, in friendly way. Jamil knew this answer would come and he facepalmed himself.

“I mean like a date…” Jamil explained. Kalim was silent and shook his head. Jamil sighed with judgmental stare to him.

“WELL!! I-I was busy with dorm stuff like what you told me to do! And and and and!”

“And!?”

“I… I’m afraid that he will reject me…” Kalim said the truth. He was so drowned in fear of rejection that he couldn’t bring himself to confess or even ask Yuu on a small date. What if he didn’t like what he suggested. Like everyone else thought about him. An airhead and arrogance. But Yuu did thought of it surely after scarabia accident.

Jamil didn’t speak anything after hearing the real answer. He felt kind of pitying Kalim’s condition. Maybe it just his habit. Even if he didn’t want to, he must to. “Alright, I’ll help…”

“REALLY!?” Kalim quickly shouted, his eyes sparked with happiness to Jamil and he turned into the bright Kalim again.

“But!” Didn’t want to get dragged in the mood, Jamil quickly cut him. “I only give you some hint, after that you must do everything else by yourself,” Jamil warned. He would not be their matchmaker. But guess that’s enough because Kalim nodded, agreed, and thanked him. Then they started to discuss about the plan.

XXXX

“So, you didn’t go somewhere with Kalim-senpai?” Ace asked, quite curious about it since he heard it too with Deuce and Grim. His face full of grin as if he was teasing Yuu about it. Yuu knew where this conversation going to, so he kept silence about it. They’re on their way to the mirror halls to go to their dorms, except Yuu which just accompany them.

“Did Asim-senpai asked you somewhere?” Deuce asked, innocently thinking it just a buddy-buddy thing. Ace who heard it didn’t hold his laughter. “What’s so funny about it Ace!” Deuce yelled, felt mocked by Ace.

“That’s right, Ace, what’s so funny? Maybe if it’s Kalim then he’s going to show about his possession again,” Grim said with the same way of thinking like Deuce. Hearing this, Ace just laughed until he hurt his stomach. Meanwhile, Yuu just sighed and smiled at how innocent these two.

“I did say where but, Kalim-senpai quickly dashed off with… shock face…” Yuu answered and back to reading the book.

“Seriously Yuu!? Not you too!?” Ace said after he stop laughing. “Yuu, I never thought you as dense as Deuce here! I mean, Grim didn’t know about it pretty much normal,” Ace commented. Deuce just groaned and glared at his class and dormmate. Yuu shook his head in distress.

“No, I know what he meant or… I afraid that my guess was right, so I went to the safety choice,” Yuu explained. Now that he felt bad for Kalim. It must be sound like he rejected the upperclassman. But then, did he really like Kalim that way beside his respect to him because he’s probably the only good guy in this collage. Did his feeling turn into a love one too? He did feel happy when he’s with the upperclassman but, Kalim always bring this joy vibe around him wherever he went.

Yuu saw that Deuce and Grim looked at him trying to ask what actually happened. Yuu chuckled first before he explained. “It’s, do you want to be my boyfriend type of ‘going out’,” Yuu said then he grinned. Deuce and Grim shouted loudly because they were surprised. Ace and Yuu quickly covered their mouth and shush them. Goddamn, they still in public.

“I- I never thought that you and Kalim-senpai were going out all this time…” Deuce said still in shock.

“I didn’t…”

“Eh?”

“This is the first time he said that to me. We never really going out together like on date or something,” Yuu said. Just remembering the fact actually made his heart clenched a little. “That’s right, Kalim only came by sometimes to help us or to give me crackers which I grow bored off but, we or Yuu never went with him together,” Grim added, agreeing the fact. Both Ace and Deuce looked at each other. It was sure weird even for them.

“Then Yuu, if he asked again, properly next time, will you accept him? I mean, he’s totally rich, right?” Ace asked. Hearing that, Yuu knitted his eyebrows and glared at Ace.

“Even if I am going out with him, it’s not because he’s rich!” Yuu retorted. “Ace… looks like you’re the type that will going out with someone because of material thing, huh? You’re the worse,” Yuu said, suddenly in his snarky mode.

“I’M NOT!!” Ace quickly denied it. Yuu didn’t say anything else and dragged Grim to leave them since they’re on their mirror already. Honestly, he still annoyed with Ace’s words. Grim also grew worried about him and tried to cheer him up… with canned tuna that Yuu refused softly. But he thanked Grim for his effort.

“Let’s ask him tomorrow, shall we? It’s day off too,” Yuu said. He thought that, they should resolve this problem as soon as possible to prevent any misunderstanding in the future.

That was the plan. Before suddenly in the morning, the doorbell was rang followed with a loud bang. Yuu woke up with a frowned on his face. Who the hell in their sane mind knocking at someone’s door in the morning like this? Even Grim was annoyed too. Still in his pajamas and crazy bad hair, Yuu walked downstairs to open the door.

“Yeah…?” Yuu answered the door with a big yawn.

“Yuu! Let’s go on a date today!” Kalim shouted very loud too as he gave Yuu a freaking big teddy bare and land right on Yuu’s body, pushing him to the floor. “Yuu! Are you okay!? Did you hurt anywhere!?” Kalim asked in worry as he moved the giant teddy bear off from him. Yuu was still in dazed with the whole event since his brain not yet ready.

“K-Kalim-senpai?” he called. Normally, Yuu would punch anybody that dare to disturb him in his morning but, after hearing it was Kalim, he couldn’t even mad. “W-What? What did you just say?” Yuu asked as he sat down on the floor.

“Did you hurt anywhere?”

“No! The first word!” Yuu said. His sound like yelling to Kalim. It’s not his intention to be like that but, it took him a whole new level mood to handle this much weirdness in the morning. Kalim seemed shock but, he understood.

“Will you… go on a date with me?” Kalim asked again, softly this time.

Yuu didn’t answer yet. He was in dazed, processing everything slowly before he looked at Kalim and his eyes open wide. “Ka-Kalim-senpai!? What? HUH!? A date!?” This time it’s Yuu turned to shout his words. Hearing and seeing the reaction, Kalim grinned, his usual happy go lucky one. Yuu stared at Kalim, thinking he’s joking but, it’s Kalim after all. Yuu sighed. His face went red a little out of embarrassment because of his appearance. “I… I’m going to get ready then…” Yuu said and got up with Kalim helped him. “But where are we going?” Yuu asked.

“Actually, anywhere you want to go!” Kalim answered.

“Huh… anywhere but, I didn’t know much about this place…” Yuu answered. He showed a troubled face. With that, Kalim just laugh which adding more question marks inside Yuu’s head.

“I already thought so. Actually, I want to bring you to somewhere else but, probably The Principal won’t like it. Also, Jamil made us a lot of food. What do you think if we go on a picnic?” Kalim offered. “I did say anywhere though, how about at the botanical garden? Isn’t that a good place.”

‘You already planned this after all, huh…’ Yuu thought. It’s nice that Kalim considered his opinion first before telling him his plan. “Yeah, we can have picnic. I’ll put this teddy bear to my room first then,” Yuu said and bring the giant teddy bear to his room. The bear almost couldn’t fit into the door before he squeezed it in and startled Grim.

“That’s a big bear!?” Grim said.

“Kalim’s present for me,” Yuu explained.

“So, you’re going to ask about his feeling, then?”

“No… yes… later. He asked me to a date,” Yuu said.

“What is a date?” Grim asked. Yuu almost snorted. He looked to Grim and began to explain what ‘date’ is and then asked Grim not to tell Ace and Deuce about it. Of course, with canned tuna as the payment. Grim kind of grumpy because he also wanted to eat good food beside crackers from Scarabia. So, Yuu doubled the amount of canned tuna and threatened him to eat crackers for the whole week if he dared to disturb them.

Yuu took a quick shower and put on his uniform. He then went downstairs again to see Kalim talking to the ghost. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Yuu said. The ghosts greeted him ‘good morning’ and wished him luck on the date. Yuu just smiled sheepishly hearing that.

“Let’s go, Yuu!” Kalim said and literally pulled Yuu’s hand by the wrist while the other hand he used to carry the picnic basket.

“Kalim-senpai,” Yuu called the shorter upperclassman. “Please don’t pull me like this, it kind of hurt, also we can slow down a little,” Yuu said. Kalim stopped and released the hand fast. He didn’t mean to hurt Yuu and apologized since he was too excited about today’s date. Yuu understood and smiled. “Well, since we’re on date, it’s better to hold hands!” Yuu said and took Kalim’s hand.

Kalim swore he almost had a heart attack. Yuu’s hand was softer than he thought and warmer too. He began to have difficulty to form words and his face heat up fast. The same also happened to Yuu but, he just more exceled in hiding them. They walked to the courtyard while Kalim didn’t stop trying to have conversation with Yuu with his stuttered words. It’s hard to understand him to be honest but, Yuu just smiled while listening.

Once they arrived at the courtyard, Yuu help him to spread the sheet and put out all the food Jamil prepared. Bread, crackers, and yogurt, it’s all breakfast food and looked yummy too. And there’s curry too which when Kalim saw them, his face turned sour.

“Eh? Kalim-senpai dislike curry?” Yuu asked, surprised. “That’s unusual…” he murmured. “Even though the curry this good with naan bread…”

“Right? But I just can’t stand curry… I like coconut juice, want some? It’s good to rehydrate your body fast!” Kalim said and gave Yuu a glass of coconut juice. Yuu rarely drink one, a fresh one to be exact since he usually drank that already inside package. It tasted different, fresh and cooled too. “Jamil’s food really good right! He’s such a reliable person! Not to mention he’s good at studying, dancing, and singing too!” Kalim said.

At first, Yuu was hearing them eagerly but when it turned into all Jamil’s story. Yuu couldn’t stay excited at all. Jamil this, Jamil that… Kalim seemed to realize the foul mood from Yuu that frowning while eating his breakfast. The smile on Kalim’s face faded. He became scared that he saw something wrong.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Yuu answered coldly. “Then, what next, Jamil-senpai going to dried up the entire oasis or something?” Yuu said with sarcastic glance. Kalim was shocked and lost his composure.

“S-Sorry, it just well I just… went to… uhm… Sorry, Yuu… I just want to tell you something amazing and the first thing of something amazing came to my mind was Jamil…” Kalim explained. The intention was sincere but the result of it was the opposite.

“Kalim-senpai. Right now, the one that on the date with me is you. I want to know about you more rather than Jamil-senpai. What kind of subject you best at, what kind of music you like, what kind of person… you fell in love with,” Yuu explained as he stared into Kalim’s eyes. Guessed he really kind of like Kalim in that way. “Kalim-senpai is the nicest person in this place, just too pure for your own good… I guess…” Yuu grimaced at the end of his sentence. “But… Kalim-senpai bring everyone Joy so, It’s always fun to be with you!” Yuu said, finally with a huge grin on his face.

Kalim was dumbfounded with the confession and in the end, he’s falling deeper into the hole called love when he saw Yuu’s smile like that. “So that means that… we have the same feelings?” Kalim asked just to make sure.

“Sorry, actually I knew Kalim-senpai intention when asking me out yesterday. But, I wasn’t sure about my own feelings so I didn’t want to take the risk and-“

“Yuu! I like you!! I really really like you!” Kalim cut Yuu’s words with a tight hug suddenly. “So that means you want to go out with me!?” Kalim asked, this time there’s no other meaning in it.

“Sure! Where should we go?” Yuu teased Kalim.

“Yuu!!”

“Sure, sure… If Kalim-senpai alright with me,” Yuu said after he laughed a little at Kalim’s reaction. What he received next was another big hug. It was success, the plan was success. And Kalim gave Jamil a thumbs up when he saw the man behind the bushes. Yuu on the second hand, didn’t even notice Jamil’s presence. The picnic went well until noon where they continued their date to Scarabia and many places. Just a whole day for both of them.


End file.
